


The Ink Spot

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Daphne wants a tattoo, and Cho wants to give it to her. Or: In which Daphne gets a final parting gift for her late sister, but doesn't expect her tattoo artist to be this attractive. Or: In which Cho wants to learn more about a particularly icy but beautiful customer.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Daphne Greengrass
Series: Love in Every Universe [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Ink Spot

Cho was sketching out an idea she’d just had for an astronomy tattoo when a woman walked into the parlour. She was blond and icy, pale skin and cold blue eyes, but her face was flushed with nerves. This was her first tattoo, Cho knew, because they’d been going over the particulars of the design for some time now. It was going to be a tiny hawk on the inside of her wrist, a very delicate job that Cho was excited for. 

The way that Daphne’s piercing gaze took in Cho’s inked skin sent a delicious warmth spreading through her. 


End file.
